APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: A large proportion of postmenopausal women are at least moderate consumers of alcohol, yet little is known of the independent and potentially interactive effects of alcohol and exogenous estrogen (or lack of) on their cognitive functioning and psychosocial characteristics. Our first two aims are to determine whether drinking or use of estrogen replacement therapy (ERT) independently affect cognition in postmenopausal women. The third aim is to determine whether or not there are interactive effects of alcohol and ERT and if so, to determine the nature of their influence on cognitive processes. We also propose to investigate whether or not drinking and/or ERT use affects psychosocial characteristics in postmenopausal women (aim 4), and to explore potential relationships between estrogen levels, alcohol consumption, and cognitive performance (aim 5). Our final aim, is to determine whether or not use of progestin replacement therapy (PRT) affects cognitive functioning. Four groups of postmenopausal women will be recruited: teetotalers, light, moderate, and moderate heavy drinkers. Within each of the alcohol-drinking groups, 54 will use ERT, 54 will be non-users. To accomplish aim 6, the teetotaler group will contain 54 non-users and 108 ERT users (54 ERT/no-PRT and 54 ERT/PRT users). Alcohol use patterns are assessed. A battery of tests that measures specific neurocognitive processes will be used. Dependent variables will include accuracy, response times, and error type. Blood levels of estradiol and estrone will be measured and also used as dependent variables. Questionnaires pertaining to psychosocial characteristics will be administered. Psychosocial measures include demographic characteristics, employment history, satisfaction with family and work environments, health history, and recent life-change events. Psychosocial subscale scores will be used as dependent variables. Long-term benefits will include identification of risks and/or benefits to cognition and psychosocial status associated with moderate drinking and use of ERT. These results can add to existing knowledge and provide an increased understanding of issues surrounding women's health care.